


What Could Have Been?

by CreepyCrepeMusic



Series: Alexandra and James Hamilton Sr. Become A Family [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Alexander Gets A Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Bare with me people., Character Death, Character changes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FUCK HISTORICAL ACCURACY, Falling In Love, Female Alexander Hamilton, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, I will add and edit tags later if I choose so, I will hold a poll to see which couple people want, Marcus knew Alexandra before hand, Multi, Musical References, Remixed Songs, Reverse Harem, Singing is normal for this story, Some are ones I wrote, Some songs are edited, alexandra hamilton - Freeform, cross dressing, it's gonna get weird, mixtapes, modern references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCrepeMusic/pseuds/CreepyCrepeMusic
Summary: Alexandra Hamilton's mother was on her death bed. She was abandoned and left behind, and she's not taking it lying down. As her mother died, Alexandra worked hard and with the help of some other people, she got the money. She got the papers and documents for her. She was going to Scotland and she was gonna get the satisfaction she deserves.What will happen? Will her father take her in? Or will her scorn her?What of his family? What will they say?Alexandra Raquel Hamilton doesn't seem to care. She will get answers and won't stop until she does.





	What Could Have Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just a story that I had thought up. And since I love female Alexander, i'm gonna change some historical stuff in here. More than intended probably.
> 
> This story is what would have happened if Alexandra got out of the Caribbean faster and went to confront her father. Would he take her in? What of his family?  
> So yea....I just needed to get this story idea out there!
> 
> Also i'm looking for a co-author so I can work on the other stories, but also keep up with this one! But also more input and insight of this story would also be helpful~

She rose up from the ashes. She made a name for herself While others wallowed in pity and hate. 

Her mother died and her brother taken But she was left behind, having to work hard in order to survive. 

She will prove them wrong Prove that she is more than capable to take the mantle of her fathers name. And she will show him the profit of his sins. 

She could make or break him, she knows this all to well. After all she is holding all of his cards and his mistakes. She can help him rise from ruin, or send him deeper in the pits of hell and poverty. But the choice is his, her coward father, to decide. 

Will he change his mind and love her? Or will he scorn her and cast her aside? Let her sink to the depths of the ocean and be washed up by the tides? 

Only time can tell now, for a bastard child, an immigrant who has been long forgotten. She won't back down anymore, and she will claim her birth right. Whether her father likes it or not. 

She will bring revolution and change the world as they know it, for her words are hotter than fire and sharper than any blade. Smarter and stronger than any man, could or would be. 

She is Alexandra Raquel Hamilton, and for the first time in her life, she's going to get what she wants. And no one, I mean no one, will get in her way this time.


End file.
